Dancing Thunder arc
The Dancing Thunder arc third story arc in the Rave Master series. Haru Glory, Elie, and Plue, accompanied by their tour guide Griffon Kato and his horse Tanchimo arrive at Ska Village—the village that has had five years of endless rain, all thanks to the man who controls thunder. Elie angrily pursues him, enraged by memories of the man who had fatally struck her with lightning from a year ago. Summary Out of the Plue Haru, Elie, and Plue journey northwards, albeit without a specific location in mind.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 19, page 2 As their then-appointed navigator Griffon briefs Haru about their current location in between Punk Street and Ska Village, with their best shot being the biggest capital in Song Continent, Experiment, Elie calls for the Rave Master, claiming she has seen the Rave stone before. Haru's skepticism irks Elie, resulting in an argument, which prompts her to take a bath by the hot springs.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 19, pages 3 - 8 There, Elie attempts to twist Plue's nose, when the latter suddenly, mysteriously deflates.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 19, pages 9 - 11 The ensuing panic to return Plue to normal causes the argument between Elie and Haru to escalate as they try ridiculous means to turn Plue back.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 19, pages 12 - 13 At nightfall, Elie resolves to handle things by herself, and heads back for Punk Street to take Plue to a veterinarian. Having neglected to put on her slippers, she injures her feet along the way, and is even ambushed by a monster. Haru, however, arrives in time to rescue her, and the two patch things up. Suddenly, Plue resumes his normal frame, and Elie celebrates this with another trip to the hot springs. There, she discovers that it is actually the heat that causes Plue to deflate. Griffon, while spying on a bathing Elie, concludes that sleep reverts Plue back to his original build. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 19, pages 14 - 20 The Coldest Rain On route to their next destination, a sudden, unrelenting downpour forces Haru and his friends to take refuge in the nearby Ska Village. A streak of lightning nearly hits their wagon, but the ensuing boom of thunder leads Elie into a breakdown.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, pages 2 - 6 As Griff and Tanchimo map their course, Haru finds the local Hotel Ska, where the owner Lasagna cryptically alludes to the village's rain. Haru heads out to explore, and in his search for an umbrella, comes across Chino. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, pages 7 - 12 The boy attempts to attack a frog, claiming he needs to kill the demon.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 20, pages 13 - 14 When Haru stops him, Chino yells at the Rave Master and stomps away. A passerby informs Haru that Chino has never once seen a blue sky. Once back at the hotel, Haru and Chino meet up for the second time, with the latter actually being Lasagna's son. Eventually, Lasagna reveals that Chino's agitation is because it has never once stopped raining in Ska Village for the last five years, and his vehement dislike for frogs is born from a mysterious belief that they cause the downpours. The rain began ever since the man who controls thunder moved into the village five years ago. Overhearing this, Elie suddenly, determinedly heads outside.Rave Master Manga:Chapter 20, pages 15 - 21 Gray Clouds Over My Heart Haru gives chase to a distraught Elie, as Lasagna warns them not to pursue the man of thunder. Chino watches the proceedings from the shadows, suddenly admiring the strangers for going after the thunder man. Elie, deaf to Haru's pleas, charges on as she remembers meeting the mysterious man of thunder over a year ago, when she had woken up with not a single recollection of the preceding events, or even of her identity, and he had fatally struck her with lightning, claiming that his thunder was the answer to her queries. Eventually, Haru loses sight of Elie, and, just as he begins to feel lost, is approached by Chino who reveals the thunder man is actually a member of Demon Card.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 21, pages 2 - 12 Haru promises to defeat the man of thunder, but Chino must, in turn, refrain from assaulting frogs, especially since he knows that they are not responsible for the endless rain. Chino tears up as he admits that he antagonizes them because he cannot defeat the thunder man, and Haru swears to show the child blue skies, as he returns to his search for Elie. Meanwhile, an underling of thunder man's is alerted of the Rave Master's arrival, but his seniors anticipate him with arrogance. At the same time, Haru, with renewed determination, hopes that Elie is safe, just as the latter arrives at the manor of the thunder man.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 21, pages 13 - 20 Haru Gets Down! Elie enters the Thunder Man's fortress but is surprised when not only were the gates left unlocked, but the mansion itself was pitch black. Suddenly the lights flicker back on, and the Thunder Man, Go, reveals himself dramatically. Having expected the Rave Master, he and his underlings are shocked when they see Elie instead. Elie is startled when the Thunder Man is apparently not the one who tried to kill her. Meanwhile, Go instructs his men to rehash his entrance. He catches Elie proceeding to leave, and they argue about the identity of the Thunder Man. Go takes this chance to show off, but Elie easily dismisses him, which greatly infuriates the former. But as Go prepares a seemingly serious attack on Elie, Haru suddenly arrives with an explosion that breaks the fortress' wall and sends Go flying much to his subordinates' shock.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, pages 7 - 15 Haru's confrontation with Go is cut short when he knocks the latter unconscious and with the appearance of Go's girlfriend, Rosa, whose Dark Bring causes any male who hears the beat to dance along. Eventually, Rosa reveals the reason behind the ceaseless raining and challenges Elie to a battle by rendering all the males useless, believing her to be the Rave Master. Rave Master Manga: Chapter 22, pages 16 - 27 Lights, Camera, Action Last Scene References Arc Navigation Category:Story Arcs